


Boggart

by Kelbelstiel



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelbelstiel/pseuds/Kelbelstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this: http://imgur.com/iUEWaCi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boggart

“Sherlock-” John choked. Tears spilled from his eyes, falling down his cheeks as he clutched his wand tightly in his hand. Sherlock touched his shoulder, comforting John.  
“Come on, John. ‘Riddikulus’. It isn’t real,” Sherlock said quietly into John’s ear. John ran his eyes over the cold, limp, bloodied corpse on the floor in front of him.  
“I- I can’t…” he whispered, his voice rough and cracked. Sherlock placed his other hand on John’s other shoulder and pulled him closer to himself. John took a staggering breath before aiming his wand and bravely muttering ‘Riddikulus!’ and making the boggart of Sherlock’s corpse go away. He turned and pressed his face into Sherlock’s shoulder, holding him tight and taking a deep breath.  
“Shh, it’s not real. I’m alright,” Sherlock murmured into his hair. Now they’ll talk for sure, Sherlock thought as the other students watched the pair.   
He didn’t care.


End file.
